


One day

by Jkambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Death, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year, four months, and one day ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day

Dean smiled as he laid his cheek against his lovers chest. He loved the soothing sound of Romans’s heart beat, strong and steady, just like Roman. He loved everything about this man. But his favorite thing to do was curl up so very closely to the older man and cuddle, especially after as Roman put it “made love to Dean”. Dean looks up at the man who smiles so brightly it’s like Dean’s own personal sun, Dean loves that to.  
“You are so hopeless Big Dog"Dean laughs lovingly

"No I am not you goof”

“Yeah sure Roman. You couldn’t go one day without seeing me and my dimples”

“Yes I could. I just don’t want to"Roman smiles kissing Dean sweetly

"Care to wager that Reigns?”

“Sure why not Ambrose. I’ll humor you”

That night Dean backs a over night bag and then lays down with his favorite Samoan. The next morning Dean leaves and the two men are separated for the entire day. Roman mopes around and does things to distract himself. He feels a heavy weight in his chest. Like someone is missing.

It’s not until two weeks later that Dean breaks the news to Roman. A large tumor in Dean’s brain. He has three months. It’s the first time Roman has truly broken down. He thinks about the life he wanted to have with Dean. A house with Dean with a couple of kids running around bare foot. Roman asking Dean to marry him. Roman had ready gotten the ring two months ago. Dean last a month longer than the doctors expected. Dean asked for the plug to be pulled. Roman broke down again.

One year later Roman is learning to cope. He hasn’t moved on or found another love but he is healing. He finally brings himself to open the hospital bag they had taken with them. At the bottom is an envelope. It has Dean’s chicken scratch hand writing.

_“To my dearest love,_

  
_Roman I love you so much, you are so strong. When you read this I will be long gone. I want you to know that I would have said yes and would have loved that house and kids. But life isn’t what we always want it to be. You lasted a day without me. Do it again for the rest of your life_

  
_Your lover, brother, and best friend_  
_Dean Ambrose-Reigns_


End file.
